Quinn's Salvation
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: SPOILERS: Prom-asaurus - Quinn Fabray/Joe Hart; Quinn had known she was in trouble for a few months, now she has to figure out how to make it back from rock bottom.


**Title::..**Quinn's Salvation

**Rating::..**G

**Spoilers::..**_Prom-asaurus_

**Genre::..**Drama and romance

**Characters::..**Quinn Fabray, Joe Hart, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and mentions of other Gleeks

**Pairing::..**Quoe

**Author's Note::..**I was watching _I Kissed A Girl_ and the Quick scene inspired me to look at this part of Quinn's year a bit more deeply. What I've done is basically gone from _I Kissed A Girl_ and then re-written most of season three to suit my liking, most of the major events are still there they've just been shifted around and altered to fit in with Quinn and Joe, hope you enjoy!

The song I selected for Joe's Glee Club audition is 'You Are So Beautiful', popularized by Joe Cocker. It's such a romantic song and I think it would really suit Samuel Larsen's voice, not to mention how much I would love to hear him sing it so I could pretend it was me he was singing it about.

**Summary::..**Quinn had known she was in trouble for a few months, now she has to figure out how to make it back from rock bottom.

* * *

Quinn had known she was in trouble for a few months. But she was listening to Puck's advice, a crystal clear sign that the hole she had imagined herself falling into was all too real. When had Puck ever been right about anything, he was famed for being a typical dumb jock. She could hardly believe she had sunk so low as to need a wake-up call from Puck.

Quinn had been lost for so long, floating aimlessly from one idea of salvation to another, gaining nothing. No matter what she tried she never came any closer to happiness or finding the place where she belonged.

All of this had been bubbling beneath the surface, with her doing everything in her power to keep the turmoil hidden. But Puck had seen straight through this. He had looked beyond the façade no one else bothered to question. It seemed appropriate after all they had been through together. You don't have a baby with someone without learning a thing or two about each other.

He was right, she was a mess. She had been this way for a long time. The last time she had felt truly happy had been when she had held Beth in her arms for the first time. She had witnessed all of the silly mistakes of her life erased by this perfect force.

But she had been too young to raise a daughter, as much as she envisioned them spending the rest of their lives together. She hadn't been able to keep Beth and ever since then everything in her life had followed the same pattern. She hadn't been able to keep her mom happy. She hadn't been able to keep Finn by her side and the same had happened with her spot at the top of the social pyramid. She couldn't even seduce Puck anymore, the boy who had spent a whole year jumping through hoops for her love.

This was rock bottom. She had been going through her life doing her best to keep it all together. It had been a struggle but she had thought she was doing an okay job. It seemed it was time to admit defeat. She was a mess and there was no denying it.

The day after her disastrous night with Puck she didn't even bother acting like everything was fine. Any energy she may have felt yesterday had been sucked out of her body. Her life was a train wreck and she didn't care enough to act differently anymore. She doubted anyone would notice. She had been invisible for so long now, it was always someone else's issues to be dealt with. This week it was Santana and Quinn would sit at the back of the choir room, watching as they all rallied around her like the family they pretended to be.

She felt like a deflated balloon, pushed along the ground by a listless breeze. Her books felt heavy in her arms as she moved to her locker. She didn't hear any of the voices around her, all noises strangely dialled down in her mind. She shoved the textbooks onto the shelf, her eyes dragging over the photos displayed within the metal case. There were no hints of warm nostalgia to greet her today.

"Hey." Puck's voice rose up out of the blur that was the hallways of McKinley High. She turned to find him standing at her side. The concern he felt was clear on his face. There was pity in his eyes as he studied her appearance. She suddenly felt homesick for the days when he would look at her like she was a goddess in human form.

"How are you?" He asked and she was shocked upon hearing him utter such a question. He'd never asked her this, not even when she had been vomiting at an unrelenting rate in his bathroom.

"I feel like crap." What was the point of sugar-coating? Everything felt like a gigantic waste of time. "But at least I'm not pretending anymore, right?"

"C'mon, it's time for Glee, that'll help you feel better." She slammed her locker door and he took her hand. She didn't feel anything, not the sweat of his palm, nor the rush from physical contact. She allowed herself to be dragged along; doubting Glee could make her feel better. A cigarette maybe, but not listening to Mr Schuester's preaching.

Puck took a seat in the front row next to Artie. She briefly wondered how long they had been friends for, before quickly realizing she didn't care. She set herself down on a chair. She was next to Tina, but she didn't bother with a greeting. She placed her chin upon her palm and waited for something to thrill her.

Instead of paying attention to what was going on around her she fell into a state of meditation. If any of her fellow Glee clubbers happened to glance across at her they would believe her to be bored. They all avoided speaking to her in the fears of being told off, wary of her prickly exterior. Her eyes were half-shut, as if she were poised to fall asleep at any moment. Her mouth was pulled into a thin line of impatience. She looked wholly unimpressed with the world.

She sat in her state of pondering, feeling hopeless. She had hit low points before, but she had always known where to go next. This time she didn't have a plan and this frightened her deeply. She always had a plan. She was Quinn, the master manipulator and the queen of the comeback.

Now she was clueless. She felt like giving up. She couldn't handle her own life anymore. All she felt capable of doing was lying still and allowing the waves to pull her beneath the surface, down to the deepest depths of the ocean.

Maybe this was payback for all of the evil she had done in the past. All of the people she had teased. All of the rumours she had started. All of the Slushie Facials she had instigated. Nobody escaped karma forever.

She was trapped here and while she couldn't determine a way out she didn't imagine anyone throwing a ladder down to help her out either.

* * *

That night Quinn did something she had been neglecting for far too long. She got down on her knees and spoke to God. With her hands clasped together in front of her face she lamented all of her sins. Finally she asked for guidance.

She may not be able to depend on people anymore, but she could always depend on God. She recalled all of the hardest points in her life and no matter what happened she could turn to God. He had helped her out of the darkness.

She thought it wasn't a coincidence her life had fallen into the gutter to follow her turning her back on Him. She had given up her beliefs, feeling too much had gone wrong for her to continue believing some higher power was taking care of her. It had been easier to turn her back on Him than she had expected and she thought she hadn't missed her spirituality – she moved on with her life, purchasing new necklaces to replace the crucifix now lying at the bottom of her jewellery box.

But she wanted God back in her life, she needed Him. She closed the clasp of the gold chain and pressed the smooth pendant to her lips. It was like welcoming an old friend back into her life, someone who she hadn't seen in a long time. She felt a little more at ease. She needed to regain her spirituality, if only to help her feel less alone in the world.

To continue her path back to religion she got up early on Sunday morning and drove herself to church. In her respectful dress she took a seat on the unchanged pews.

Listening to the sermon was like sliding into a hot bath. It was an instant comfort. She shut her eyes and drew in a deep breath, feeling more comfortable than she had in months.

The next day she walked timidly into the classroom housing the meeting of the God Squad. She wasn't sure how she would be welcomed and she felt she might be rusty in this environment. Mercedes let out a little, excited squeak and rushed to embrace her. It wasn't so bad to be at school today, Quinn decided.

* * *

Just looking at college leaflets was enough to make Quinn nervous. She bit anxiously at her bottom lip as she raked her eyes across the glossy images of the Yale campus. It was beautiful, it was perfect. But was it right for her?

She was continuing to feel better, sitting out under the sun during lunch. Now that God was back in her daily life she could be sustained through all of the trials. This wasn't enough for her. She needed something to work toward. She needed an ultimate goal to motivate her in getting out of bed every morning. Maybe college was the solution to all of this.

It was easy to second guess herself. She wasn't sure she knew what to study and how could she waste a few years on something she didn't care about? She knew she was a good student, but she didn't know if she had the self-discipline to manage all of her own time the way college required. It was a huge leap and she wasn't as confident in herself as she used to be to know if she could do it. It was an exhilarating idea, yet the danger of it left her feeling very petrified.

She thought this whole thing would be easier to deal with if she had a cigarette in her hand. Her fingers itched to fetch the battered pack from the depths of her handbag. She had given the filthy habit up, it was deadly and it cost too much. But she kept one pack handy, unable to bring herself to throw it out. She scratched her arm, knowing she would regret relapsing, but certain it would relax her.

She looked up for a distraction and was greeted by the sound of a guitar being strummed. It was a pleasant and soothing sound, plucked from the strings by an expert. It helped her breathe calmly again, relaxing her away from the thoughts of how overwhelming college was.

She identified the guitar player sitting three rows ahead of her on the bleachers. Long brown dreadlocks cascaded down their back, well-tended to with some random beads threaded in here-and-there. Broad, masculine shoulders determined the gender without her viewing the face. Muscular, tanned arms intrigued her and she had to admit the faded jeans were a nice touch.

Any chance of her returning to her pamphlets was lost when the head began to turn. Then she was trapped in the gaze of a pair of dreamy, hazel eyes. Her stomach swarmed with delightful butterflies as she stared into this unfamiliar yet comforting face.

She had never seen this boy before. Instantly she hungered to know everything about him. What was his name? Where had he come from? Had he written the piece he was playing? What kind of music did he like? Where did he usually hang out?

She felt as if she had been struck down by a huge yellow bus and she was still dizzy from the impact. She was very hot and it had nothing to do with the spring sun. Her cheeks glowed as she smiled weakly. She couldn't remember the last time a boy had made her feel like this.

She no longer needed a cigarette to improve her mood; he was the only calming agent she needed in the world. He returned her smile and it was like seeing the New Year's Eve fireworks for the first time as a kid. Waiting up so late had been worth it and she thought she had never seen so many colours before. She marvelled at him as if he were a light display, greedily drinking in all of the details and committing everything to memory.

Feeling a little bashful she cast her eyes down. She reshuffled the pages in her lap, trying to refocus her attention. It was hard to concentrate on Yale through the fog of excitement now dominating her mind.

Over the top of her sunglasses she peered across the mysterious boy. But he had returned to his guitar playing and she took this as a sign she could get back to her original task as well. The smile was still on her face as she returned her eyes to the pamphlets.

She had been talking about going to college ever since her first year of high school. It was something that had been in the back of her mind for a long time. She had been considering her options, changing her favourite at least once a month. She had been researching the new states each college would take her to, looking forward to the change of scenery.

Now she held pamphlets, clearly detailing all of her options. Whichever college she picked she would be applying for it very soon. In the immediate future she would be writing an application essay. It felt like a new beginning.

With the Yale pamphlet sitting at the top of the pile she looked up. Straight away she found herself being admired by the boy again. She grinned at him, her mind blank of anything to say. He smiled back, looking shy and cute.

She thought of getting up and sitting beside him. Maybe she would think of something to say in this time. She was also curious to find out how he smelt; she had a feeling he wouldn't smell stinky and weird like other high school boys. He continued to look at her, sending no signs that he wanted her to stay away.

Before she could stand up the bell rang shrilly over the football field. It was a rude sound, like an alarm clock bringing an abrupt end to a pleasant dream.

He appeared as surprised as her. Once they recovered they shared a little chuckle, laughing at nothing, really. He got to putting his guitar safely back in its case while she gathered her things together, sliding everything back into her purse.

With her purse slung over her arm she set off in the direction of her next class. She wondered if he would catch up with her. Curiously she checked over her shoulder, but he was headed in the opposite direction. He looked at her one last time and she beamed the whole way through the halls.

* * *

It wasn't until two days later that Quinn came across the mysterious boy again. His name was Joe Hart and he was something like a teenage version of their saviour, Jesus Christ. He appeared during a meeting of the God Squad. He was as cute as she had remembered, his guitar rested in his lap and a smile on his face.

Quinn had walked in thinking it was going to be another, average God Squad meeting. Sam would do everything in his power to impress Mercedes while she pretended to not notice any of this. There would be a few minutes of brainstorming ideas of how the group could contribute to the school this week. If any of the trio felt brave enough they would share some faith-based issues on their minds. But mainly the meetings had proved themselves to be half an hour of Quinn watching her friends run circles around one another.

Today there was something new to look at. His name was Joe Hart. He was a devoted Christian like the rest of them and up until last week he had spent his whole life being home-schooled. He was a little shy but he seemed to glow from within.

He was also extremely cute, with the added edge of intriguing tattoos. Mercedes had said a lot of things after introducing him to the group, but Quinn had to admit she hadn't heard much of it. She was distracted, her head in the clouds again. She was very happy with the idea of getting to see him on a weekly basis; it seemed she had picked the right time to re-join the God Squad.

Driving home after school she spotted him again. He was strolling alongside the road, in no particular rush and seeming to not have a single care in the world. She flicked on her indicator and pulled over, obscuring his path. As she waited for him to reach the car she applied a layer of lip gloss, feeling a little anxious.

She called his name through the open window and when he located her he smiled, walking toward the car. "Nice car."

"Thanks. How'd you like a lift in it?" She offered.

"That'd be great." He enthused. He rested his bag in his lap while his guitar case was squeezed in between his legs. He provided her with directions to his house and she eased her way back onto the road.

There were a few moments of awkward silence as they tried to suss out this new environment, neither seeming to know what to say. They didn't know each other at all yet, how were they supposed to know what to talk about?

Then she asked him about how he was finding high school. He had a lot to say about what he called being 'mainstreamed'. He still didn't know where all of his classes were and most of the kids didn't bother talking to him because they thought he was a weirdo. He didn't dwell on this for too long, quickly listing all of the things he was enjoying. His experience seemed to be positive and he found all the new things on offer fascinating.

There was a great excitement in the way he spoke and she felt it was contagious. He was seeing everything with brand new eyes and she had to appreciate this. She saw school as tedious and most days caused irritation. He, on the other hand, saw it as an adventure, each day filled with endless possibilities. She didn't know why, but she found herself smiling as she listened to him, enchanted by his unique point of view.

"I am just so thankful for the God Squad, if not for you guys I really don't know what I'd do." He concluded. "I'd probably find a way to manage, but it's such a relief to be around like minded people."

She didn't know about Sam (he had just come back from a strip club, after all) but Mercedes was definitely someone whose morals they could depend on. "Yeah, it's a great group."

"How long have you been with the Squad?" He inquired.

"I only re-joined a couple of weeks ago." She replied, this was a tricky thing to explain, especially to a stranger. "I went through some difficult times the past year or so and it was kind of hard to keep my faith during the trials."

"But He's back in your life now?" He asked and when she looked across it was to see his face filled with genuine concern, it was touching.

"Yes." She felt proud to say it.

"Praise." He admired.

She couldn't resist a little giggle and when she glanced over a second time he was beaming. Now at ease in each other's company they engaged in some small-talk. She was pleased to find he wasn't a complete drag.

It took him some time to get himself and all of his gear out of the car. Finally he managed to dislodge himself from the seat, his guitar case in hand and the bag on his back. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." She said. "And next time you see me in the halls or at lunch, say hi." She knew there was nothing more comforting than a friendly face in the crowd among the numerous mean ones.

He smiled widely. "Will do." She watched as he made his way up the front path. Everything was timing out perfectly for her, her return to the God Squad and today she had left school at the right time. If she had've left school a few minutes earlier or later she wouldn't have bumped into Joe. She reflected on how nice it was to have things go her way for a change, as she steered away from his house.

* * *

At some point of last year Quinn had gotten over the whole cafeteria scene. It was too noisy, constant chatter and a lot of it was gossip. She also hated the visibility; she was used to the entire student body looking at her. But if she could gain an opportunity for privacy she wasn't likely to pass it up.

She had sought sanctuary at the bleachers. It wasn't unfamiliar territory for her. As a Cheerio she had spent many lunchtimes on the football field, perfecting Sue's impossible routines before falling onto the bleachers to guzzle water into her starving body. She and the Skanks had lurked beneath the metallic structure, feeling more at home among the shadows than socializing with her peers.

She enjoyed the peace allowed to her by the mostly abandoned bleachers. It was a good chance to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She could do her homework, she could practise for Glee, she could stare up at the clouds or whatever else she wanted. It was nice to have no one around telling her what to do.

It was the place where she went to be alone and gain a much needed break from everyone. For some reason she didn't mind having Teen Jesus break through this bubble. She knew Joe needed the company and so didn't mind bending her alone time rule for him.

They began in the cafeteria, loading up their trays. Every day Joe would try something new, challenging himself to sample everything on the menu, making his requests without trepidation. They went out to the bleachers, sitting beneath the sun as they ate their separate meals (she never allowed him any of hers, no matter how much he disliked today's experiment).

The hour past by easily as they chatted away. They got to know each other without any interruptions, often delving into serious discussions about their faith. More than once they had broken into an impromptu song, ranging from their favourite gospel tunes to the pop songs she was teaching him. He played his guitar and she sang free of inhibitions. It was like they were Rachel Berry and Jesse St James, or something. It could be more light-hearted, playing Truth or Dare. With silly dares like him having to run a lap of the field or her chugging a carton of chocolate milk.

She was getting out of bed every morning looking forward to school and she dreaded the sound of the bell at the end of lunch. She felt brighter. She felt like she had been awoken after sleepwalking through so many months.

She also felt a little shy. Being around him took her out of her reality and threw her back to her junior year, or maybe even younger. She felt like a virgin again, energized by the butterflies of her first crush. The slightest touch caused electricity and her cheeks were constantly flushed with an excited pink, perhaps brighter than the colour her hair had been stained with last year.

There was an undeniable chemistry between them. She could feel it, a fire rising from the depths of her stomach, reaching up to warm her heart. She wondered if he could feel the same vibrations dancing in the air between them.

Today they were lying stretched out on the bleachers, side-by-side. She estimated there to be less than three inches separating them. Such a small space that could be swallowed so quickly. She looked over to where his face was tilted skyward. He had a lollipop between his lips, which he twirled at a leisurely pace.

She couldn't recall a time when she had ever wanted to kiss someone more. She thought it would be easy too, she doubted he would pull away. She propped herself up on her elbows, seriously considering it now. All she had to do was lean across and everything would be perfect.

He looked over, curiosity filling his eyes as always. He studied her expression and confusion seeped in. In the face of this any confidence she might have felt died away. She froze awkwardly, biting into her bottom lip and wishing he would look away, look anywhere but at her.

He was so innocent and she couldn't taint him. She remembered her own first kiss, how sweaty and uncomfortable the whole thing had been. He was a sweet guy who deserved a romantic first kiss, one he wouldn't cringe to remember later.

She reminded herself he wasn't like the other boys she'd had in her life. This meant she had to correct her behaviour. He wasn't the same and so she couldn't act the same. The beginning of this was not allowing her emotions to dictate her actions.

Kissing him would change everything and she thought there was no rush to alter their current situation. Why couldn't she continue to enjoy their developing friendship?

She realized she had been rushing through most of her life. She had been rushing to grow up and she was always rushing into relationships. But it didn't have to be this way anymore. She could relax and savour the little moments in front of her.

But for right now she had to rush to figure out something to say because Joe was still staring at her. She smiled nervously, clueless of anything to say under this pressure.

The silence worried him. "Are you okay?"

"You should join Glee Club." It was the first thing she could think of to say. Luckily she got away with it and he considered the idea, nodding. She was surprised when she heard it come out of her mouth, but then she considered it as well. It was a good idea – he had a beautiful singing voice and this meant she could spend even more time with him. She was an accidental genius.

* * *

Joe was nervous before his audition for Glee. He was a shy kind of guy, this was one of Quinn's favourite things about him, she found it entirely adorable. He wasn't unsure of his singing skills, having already performed at family gatherings and church numerous times.

He was fine with singing in front of a group; it was the idea of being judged by them that left him feeling apprehensive. As his closest friend (and one of the only people in McKinley who bothered with him) it was Quinn's job to get him ready. She had to talk him into it, telling him about how friendly the club were and convincing him they would like him.

He was quieter than usual and she started to feed off of this a little, feeling worried. As they sat side-by-side in the front row she thought of reaching out and taking his hand. It might have brought him some comfort, but she didn't trust herself to let go.

"You've probably noticed we have a visitor among us today. Everybody give a warm welcome to Joe Hart." Mr Schuester addressed the assembled club. There wasn't a rush of excitement, by this stage most of them had seen him wandering around the halls of the school – as the only kid in the school with dreadlocks he wasn't easy to miss. "Joe's gonna audition for us so let's show him some respect."

Mr Schuester took a seat among the students, leaving the floor open. Taking in a deep breath Joe stepped forward. He kept his back to the audience as he produced his guitar from its case. Silence fell upon the rest of the group, tension building.

When he turned around she could see he still wasn't entirely sure of himself. She thought he might be getting overwhelmed as he looked at the unfamiliar faces. They were watching him, waiting for him to entertain them.

His eyes settled upon her and instantly she showed him a smile, it was all she could do to reassure him at this point. The petrified look subsided as he smiled back. He gripped his guitar with more confidence. Keeping his eyes on her, he began to strum.

He had been keeping his song selection a secret and when she heard the first lyrics she felt breathless. You Are So Beautiful, she thought knowing of his choice earlier wouldn't have made it any easier to keep herself composed during such a romantic song. She clenched her fists, doing everything in her power to stay still as his eyes remained locked on her. It wasn't difficult for her to imagine he was singing to her.

She let the lyrics carry her away, getting lost in the fantasy of a performance exclusively for her. The rest of the club were gone and it was only the two of them. The perfect stage lights were hitting him and his voice was amplified by the speakers. As the song progressed the space between them lessened, he was coming toward her. She wasn't going to resist it anymore, she let her lips part. His guitar disappeared and he continued to come closer so she shut her eyes.

Before their lips could meet applause exploded in her ears. Confused her eyes snapped open and immediately she felt smacked in the face by the anti-climax. Joe was in the middle of the room and she had the Glee Club around her. He was nowhere near her, how disappointing. She recovered, clapping along with everyone else.

Mr Schuester's praise sounded muffled as it reached her ears. She tried to catch her breath, overwhelmed by how suddenly humid it was in this room. Maybe she should open a window.

"It's my mom's favourite song, so it wasn't a hard choice." Joe was saying when Quinn finally managed to place her focus on him again. It was almost painful how sweet he was, she thought as she worked to fill her lungs. "And I wanna thank Quinn for encouraging me to audition; I hope you guys liked it."

The club gave another round of applause, as if Quinn was somehow responsible for his talent. There was a lot of excitement amongst them now they understood his potential. No one seemed worried of him wasting space and Quinn would receive her wish of having him around more.

Mr Schuester could read how authentic this response was and decided against putting any extra thought into it. He made it official with an announcement and the party atmosphere continued. They rushed the floor, fully welcoming Joe into their club. He looked to be in shock as he shook hands and received introductions he would probably never remember.

Quinn waited her turn to congratulate him, not wanting to keep him from his new friends. But when he laid eyes upon her he forgot the rest of his adoring fans. He threw his arms around her and her heart leapt into her throat. It was the first time they had embraced. But, as she held her arms around his shoulders, it was impossible to ignore how right it felt.

"You were right." He enthused, his hand still on her hip, even though they had separated. "You were totally right."

Bashfully she shrugged a shoulder. "It was bound to happen one of these days."

"Are you okay?" He inquired, his brow furrowing in concern. "Your face is all red."

_How embarrassing,_ she thought before gaining some comfort in the fact that he could not read her mind. "It's just really warm in here." She dismissed and even though he didn't seem to agree it was better than him knowing the truth.

* * *

Prom dresses. It was a surreal feeling Quinn experienced as she flicked through the gorgeous dresses on display. All the colours of the rainbow were on display and the crystals caught her eye, leaving her temporarily blind. There was something magical about the elegant fabrics, part of her wanting to believe stepping in to one would deliver her smoothly into a fairy-tale.

Last year's Prom had been so disastrous she had been willing to swear off the whole event. She was still a little surprised to find herself in the dress boutique with Mercedes and Tina, how had they managed to talk her into this? It was proof that no matter what she did; Quinn would never be able to resist a beautiful dress.

She was still tossing up whether she wanted to go or not when she stumbled upon a dress so perfect she wanted to cry. It was lilac and floor-length. The material was so smooth against her palm, seeming to glide over her flesh.

She was supposed to be giving her opinion on the numerous gothic dresses Tina was sifting through but she couldn't look away from this dress in front of her. She slipped past the consulting girls and into the change rooms. She slid the thick curtain shut and hung the dress up, taking a few moments to admire the beauty in front of her before undressing.

It fit like a dream, hugging her chest comfortably before flaring out subtly at the hips. She could barely recognize herself. She looked statuesque and strong. She didn't look like the broken girl who had left the last Prom in tears with no boy on her arm. It looked good from every angle; she could already imagine what jewellery she would add and how she would style her hair.

She wanted to wear this dress to her Senior Prom. But it wouldn't make any sense to go without Joe Hart. She had felt a change in herself (the first positive change since blossoming from Lucy Caboosey) since having him around.

She was a different person with him and she liked this new person. She thought if she had him on her arm she could save herself from reverting back into the Prom-zilla. She didn't want what they were sharing to go away and Prom seemed the perfect stage to show him this.

* * *

Quinn didn't feel the slightest sense of déjà vu as she navigated her way down the steps toward her Prom date. She was too excited to spare any thoughts of what had been.

Joe was standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting patiently. He didn't notice her at first, too busy studying his shoes. She stopped, leaving five steps between them and cleared her throat quietly. His head snapped up and his eyes grew supernaturally large.

"Quinn…" He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper in his shock. "You look so…" His hands groped at the air in front of him as he struggled to locate the correct description. "There aren't any words in the English language worthy."

She giggled, her head buzzing from such a compliment. She could feel her cheeks flaming, overwhelmed with a colour greater than anything she could manage with her blusher brush.

Joe continued to stare at her. His face held an idea of disbelief, as if he couldn't fathom the girl standing before him. She could tell there was nothing else on his mind, nothing to distract him. She couldn't remember the last time she had been looked at in such a way. There was no pity, no traces of anger or confusion. She thought she quite liked being adored.

When they arrived at McKinley he rushed around the car to hold her door open for her. He held his arm out to her and she linked hers through. She couldn't stop smiling, feeling her heart fluttering. This felt like the perfect conclusion to her high school career. She had finally realized she didn't need a boy or a cheerleading uniform to make her special. She was special on her own; Joe was simply the cherry, the final touch to complete the cake she had put together. As she and Joe walked along in this cool, crisp night she couldn't deny how everything felt to be in its proper place.

They slipped into the gymnasium, instantly swallowed up by the blast of music. He brought her in closer, looking like a deer in headlights. She couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him, it was his first Prom and Brittany had made a joke out of it with the dinosaur theme.

But Quinn was determined to make the best of it. She led Joe immediately to the dance floor. He may not have known the songs but he managed to keep up with her. He grabbed her hands, swinging her around and making her laugh. A handful of times his hands ghosted over her hips and she felt tingles fly through her body. Their eyes met, more sparks between them than ever.

He was very happy to bump into Mike and Sam. She felt he was in safe hands and left to go get punch. She squeezed her way through the crowd, glad for the opportunity to catch her breath. The only thing to ruin her makeup tonight would be the sweating her continued dancing would cause.

She wasn't surprised to find Puck loitering around the punch bowl. He looked casual, almost as if he had wandered in off the street. He was wearing jeans and an old shirt. It was like they were attending separate parties. He scooted over to her, smiling in his mischievous way.

"Do I want to drink this punch?" She asked, holding the cup a cautious distance from her mouth.

"Me and my hip flask haven't got there yet." He assured her.

"Good." She relaxed, enjoying her sip.

"You look amazing." He admired.

She smiled. "Keep talking."

"Nah, you got your date for that." He stated. "So what is that with you two?"

She shrugged her shoulders; she had been doing everything in her power to avoid labels. "I don't know, something new. I'm trying to take it one day at a time, no rushing."

He nodded, if anyone knew about the mistakes to come from rushing into things it was Noah Puckerman. "Sounds like a good plan. But whatever you are doing it seems to be working for you. I've seen you and him together, in Glee Club and now again tonight, and I've never seen you look so happy. You look like you've swallowed a piece of the sun and if he's given that to you I suggest you hold onto him, because damn it Quinn, you deserve that."

She didn't respond at first, she was too stunned. She absorbed all of his words, feeling warmness spread inside of her. Maybe it wasn't only her who felt everything had fallen into place. She put her cup down and stepped toward him. "Thank you."

They embraced and it was the first time she had felt any kind of kinship toward him. He held her tightly and there was a safety in his hold, despite the overpowering stench of beer. She gave him a light patting on the back and he released her. She saw him as a man instead of the boy who had taken her virginity. She pecked him on the cheek, ready to put to rest all of the ill feelings she had been carrying for him.

He chuckled, beginning to rub away the pink lipstick on his cheek. With a parting smile she began back to the dance floor. Joe's dreadlocks were a clear beacon above the heads of the other dances. She found he looked a little out of place, trying not to get left behind by Mike and Brittany's quick moves.

She linked her arms around him from behind. He jumped, turning to face her. His surprise quickly turned into a wide smile, as he turned to fully face her.

"Did you miss me?" She asked.

"Always." He responded.

They continued to dance, his hands upon her with more purpose. She began to feel a little dizzy from all of the twirling, but there was no chance of her wanting to stop. They had been shy and tip-toed around each other for so long, now they were making up for lost time.

She was slightly annoyed when the announcements for Prom Queen and King began. It was an unnecessary interruption to their fun. She hadn't been nominated, she supposed everyone had mostly forgotten about her, or else they were still frightened of her from her stint with the Skanks. But she was happy to cheer on her friends – Brittany looked so cute in her little top hat and Santana looked beautiful standing on the opposite side of the stage. It was hardly surprising when the crown was placed on Rick the Stick's head. Santana was crowned Queen, probably because everyone was too scared to risk her finding out they had voted against her.

With the formalities over it meant they didn't have much of this Prom left. The time was quickly being sucked up and soon they would be forced back into reality. Mercedes was on stage, belting out a sickly sweet ballad.

Beneath the disco ball Quinn pulled Joe closer than she had dared before. He watched her with keen curiosity as she linked her hands firmly at the nape of his neck. She lifted her heels off of the ground and leant in until their lips finally came together.

It was a perfect moment where Quinn felt assured nothing could go wrong. It felt like they were floating, somewhere high above the rest of the crowd.

It had been worth the wait, she decided as her tongue darted out for one last taste of his lips before they separated. He looked at her, wearing the shy smile she had come to know so well. He loosened his hold around her waist, allowing her to breathe comfortably again. They didn't return to their dancing immediately, instead holding silent eye-contact, like two old friends indulging in a private joke.

She wrapped her arms securely around him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. She looked out at all the happy couples, entwined in each other's arms. She was happy to count herself among them as she swayed with Joe's tender hands on her back.

At that point in time she had no idea where her future lie, she was simply glad to know she had one again. There was a life for her beyond being Finn's girlfriend or Beth's mom. That knowledge felt better than any plastic crown upon her head could.

* * *

When the truck ploughed into Quinn's car she thought this certainly must be the end. She felt her body shatter, her bones breaking into tiny pieces like the fragments of glass showered upon her. Her mind screamed, unable to register any thought beyond the pain. This pain was greater than anything she had experienced before, even worse than childbirth. And all she wanted was to be released from it.

She leant her head back and allowed the fuzziness swarming her brain to absorb her. She felt herself to be floating again, unable to keep any grasp on reality while being weighed down by such agony.

Lost in all of this she swam through incoherent visions. The blaring of the ambulance siren. The red and blue lights staining everything in sight. The hum of heavy machinery as they cut up the already ruined car in order to get to her. The fluorescent tubes flying by over-head, _hey, that's kind of familiar._ None of it made much sense and she didn't bother resisting when sleep came to drag her back into the deep shadows of unconsciousness. She didn't have the strength to ask God to save her.

She felt numb, it was the first sensation she had registered since the mind-crippling pain. The dull beeping of hospital monitors somewhere off to her left kept track of time, but she was in no rush to open her eyes. The bed she currently lay upon was so comfortable and her head was still so heavy.

Warmth skirted over her hand, rousing her. At first she thought it might have been a figment of her imagination, creating new stimulus in this environment. But it remained and finally her curiosity became too much to overcome. Her eyelids felt as heavy as if they were made of lead and it was a struggle until blinding light filled her.

"Quinn?" The voice came out of the pure white in front of her eyes.

A blurry, dark, large shape appeared. A few moments of adjusting allowed her to recognize it was a person. A person with a weirdly shaped head. Her eyes sharpened and the shapes became more distinct. Were those dreadlocks?

Suddenly she felt very alert. _Joe. _If she could have managed to lift her head she would have leapt into his arms, thrusting herself into his warmth. She didn't care who else might not have been there, she was so glad to see him. So far as she was concerned this was heaven.

"You're awake, thank God, you're awake." He rasped before putting his hands on either side of her face and giving her a long kiss.

She thought she had never been so happy to be awake. It seemed to be a developing trend with the pair of them – every time she was about to give up, he pulled her back up.

"I'm glad to see you too." She replied weakly.

**The End.**


End file.
